1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system, an imaging device, and a program.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a technique that, when a user takes video or still images using an imaging device such as a video camera, the user can add markers to the taken image data automatically or manually in order to identify or search for the images. With use of such markers, the user can easily organize and search for the taken image data.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-296526, for example, a mark adding system including a marker device that adds a marker and a video camera device is disclosed. The marker device and the video camera device are connected via wireless connection. By the operation of the marker device, a marker can be added to a clip file recorded by the video camera device.
In the above literature, when the marker device and the video camera device communicate via Bluetooth (registered trademark) or Wi-Fi Direct, the distance between the marker device and the video camera device needs to rather short. However, in the situation where the marker device (a person taking video) and the video camera device are distant such as when taking video of outdoor sports, stable wireless communication cannot be attained, which makes it difficult to input markers. Further, although the communication distance can be extended by placing an access point between the marker device and the video camera device, it takes costs to install the access point and makes the communication delay not negligible.
On the other hand, if a marker is input in the state where the marker device and the video camera device are not connected (in the offline state), synchronization cannot be achieved between the marker input time and the time of video taken by the video camera device, which makes it difficult to input a marker at an appropriate position of the video.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problems and an exemplary object of the present invention is thus to provide an imaging system, an imaging device, and a program that can input a marker at an appropriate position of video even when an imaging device and a portable terminal device that inputs a marker are not connected with each other.